


The Sharp Side of the Apple 2

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: Every apple deserves a little Jayne. 2nd in the series





	The Sharp Side of the Apple 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

The Sharp Side of the Apple 2

## The Sharp Side of the Apple 2

**THE SHARP SIDE OF THE APPLE**  
by belasera  
A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. R, kiddies  
Written for Rebecca, who wanted to see boys kissing. If you don't, please don't read it. xoxo  
Companion piece to the other of the same name, Jayne's inner workings (scary) 

I see him watching me all the gorram time, like he's got scrambled eggs for brains. Like he's no better off than his crazy moonbrain sister. 

I think it won't be long before he knows the truth, and I keep hoping he would hurry up and figure it out, or Mal would stop his glowering and just tell him already. 

Ain't my fault he don't got nothing better to do with his eyes than stick `em on me, but Mal seems to hold me responsible anyhow. Hwoon Dahn captain. I know I told him not to tell `em, but I was thinkin' more on Kaylee at the time than anything else. Didn't really even care what the doc thought of me. Now I think on it all the time. Sometimes I think to tell him myself, just to watch his face crumble a bit, maybe see him even get mad, maybe throw a punch. I'd let him, I owe him that at least. Let him get in a few before I shoved him back. 

Bet he wouldn't do it though, he seems to be tied up too tight in his own skin to even touch another human being that ain't his sister. Sometimes I think they're a bit unnatural like that, and when I see how he ignores little Kaylee I can't help but wonder on what his tastes are. 

Then when he starts in on me after Ariel I think I know. It's more than just gratefulness in his looks, way he watches me move about when he thinks I don't know. When I buy those apples to distract everyone, I see right away how he watches my mouth when I eat mine. 

But maybe it's the knife he's lookin' at. Gotta laugh at a doctor so skittish about a knife, all the cuttin' he does on people. Guess on those core worlds no one even uses a knife for anything sensible anymore. 

I think I know what he thinks when he sees me eating, that I'm a brute. I think too, that he maybe wants to be brutalized, just a bit. 

I done real bad by him, I know that even if the cap'n thinks I don't. I reckon I owe him something, and I ain't got much to give a man like that. `Cept maybe a bit of a taste of the sharp side of the apple. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Sharp Side of the Apple 2**   
Series Name:   **Apples**   
Author:   **belasera**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **10/11/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  Every apple deserves a little Jayne. 2nd in the series   
Prequel to:  Rotten Apples   
Sequel to:  The Sharp Side of the Apple   
  



End file.
